La Isla de los Sentimientos
by Takeru fang
Summary: Dos mundos diferentes, parejas diferentes, ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un nuevo fic, y me dirán, hijo de tu…., porque inicias otro sino has acabado los otros, y la respuesta es muy simple…, me gusta sacar todas mis ideas, bien sin más comenzemos.**

Tk y Kari: 17 años

Gaara y Matsuri: 17 y 16 respectivamente

COMENZEMOS

LA ISLA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS – 1

Gaara, el kazekage, el ninja más poderoso de toda la arena se encontraba en su oficina con un montón de papeles encima, obviamente desde que akatsuki le quito al demonio de una cola, el cansancio era algo que sentía muy a menudo, hasta que sin poder aguantar más se durmió.

-Gaara-sen…- Matsuri que acababa de entrar al despacho, con para la mala suerte de Gaara con más papeles, se había quedado sorprendida de ver a su maestro ahora Kazekage dormido, se acercó lentamente hasta él evitando hacer cualquier ruido, miraba como el pelirrojo estaba simplemente relajado y con un poco de baba a punto de salir de su boca, lo que hizo que esta solo lo observara con ternura, ya que desde hace unos meses empezó a sentir muchos sentimientos hacia él, pero al saber que solo era su ex – alumna sentía que no podía verla como algo más, Matsuri pensaba en esto que hizo que lo observara otra vez y esta vez tuviera un sonrrojo, ¿por qué?, Porque Gaara de repente se había despertado y cuando alzó la cara quedo mirando fijamente a la castaña, ambos voltearon a otro lado, era un silencio incomodo, hasta que Gaara decidió romperlo.

-¿Deseas algo Matsuri?-La castaña volvió en si

-Oh…yo…bue…bueno…le…traía…el informe de la mi…misión- Mentalmente Matsuri se regañaba por haberse puesto nerviosa, pero pensó ¿quién no lo haría?, el es simplemente perfecto.

-Gracias Matsuri, puedes retirarte-Gaara resopló porque sabía que el informe significaba más trabajo.

Matsuri se hiba a retirar, pero…una corriente de viento empezó a correr en la oficina y lo peor era que no había ninguna ventana abierta, Gaara tomo su calabaza temiendo un ataque, pero por arte de magia un hoyo negro se abrió en la ventana justo detrás de él, Gaara intentó ocupar su arena, pero el hoyo negro tenía un poder inmenso, llevándoselo junto con Matsuri que no pudo raccionar del asombro y miedo.

S

Hikari Kamiya corría hacia clase pues su hermano Tai la había distraído y ya hiba tarde pero justo en el camino, vio salir a Takeru del salón de ellos, este simplemente le hizo una seña con la mano que se detuviera pues hiba con tanta prisa que se podría caer si no tenía cuidado, pero esta al no poder frenar choco contra el de lleno, quedando Hikari encima del rubio, ambos se sonrojaron y lo más rápido que pudieron se levantaron y se disculparon

-Oye Tk, ¿qué hacías saliendo del salón?-La castaña lo miró con curiosidad.

-Oh, te estaba buscando-Esto causo que la mencionda se sonrojara-Es que el profesor no ha llegado y pensé en buscarte para que así no te regañaran, pero bueno ya que llegaste hay que entraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa!

Tk y Kari justamente bajo sus pies se había creado un mismo hoyo negro bajo de ellos y ambos sin siquiera notarlo ya habían sido absorbidos.

Ambos caían a gran velocidad, hasta que otro hoyo negro se abrió mostrando lo que parecía ser arena, ambos cayeron en ella para solo ver como el hoyo se cerraba y desaparecía, pero por obra de la caída habían quedado en la misma posición que cuando Kari chocó con él, y ambos de la pena no notaron a otras dos personas a solo unos diez metros de ellos en la misma situación, exacto eran Gaara y Matsuri que se apresuraron rápidamente a levantarse, esta última un poco más ya que se estaba sonrojando. Gaara giró un poco y vio a Takeru y Hikari levantandosé del suelo, este se acerco a ellos que también al notarlo se extrañaron.

-Mi nombre es Gaara-Les extendió una mano, ambos se presentaron.

-Mi nombre es Takeru y ella es Hikari-La joven le saludo.

-Un gusto, ella es Mitsuri-La otra castaña hizo un reverencia a ambos- Les quiero preguntar algo, ¿Saben qué es este lugar?- Ambos jóvenes negaron, pero sobre todo se asombraron de que ese muchacho estuviera tan calmado, Gaara simplemente volteó para ver que estaban en un playa.-Parece que una playa, Matsuri estas bien –Gaara volteó a verla.

-Sí Gaara-sama-Los dos jóvenes miraron a la chica pues les pareció raro que un chica que parecía muy menor a él le tuviera tanto respeto- Sensei, no creo que se tenga que preocupar, seguramente sus hermanos y toda la aldea ya lo están buscando- Matsuri intentaba hacer que Gaara se tranquilizara, pues notó que miraba todo con curiosidad, mientras los dos amigos no decían nada pues aún no creían lo que habían escuchado, le había dicho al muchacho maestro!

-Solo vere donde estamos-Gaara le respondió a Matsuri y entonces ocupando su poder con la arena se elevó y miró para notar que sus sospechas eran verdad, estaban en una isla…

Cuando el joven bajo le dijo a Matsuri que estaban atrapados en un isla, mientras Takeru y Hikari que estaban callados, ahora parecían que miraban a ambos sorprendidos, pues no podían creerlo ese muchacho con la arena se había elevado un montón.

-¿Les pasa algo?-Gaara los miraba extrañados, pero justo antes de que ambos explicarán un montón de nubes se empezaron a divisar, todos pensaron lo mismo, venía una tormenta- Después me dicen, tenemos que buscar refugio.

-Sí-Todos asintieron y se metieron dentro de la selva de la isla para buscar donde pasar mientras la tormenta se hiba.

CONTINUARA…..

**Feliz Día de Reyes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya volvi, así que sigamos con la isla de los sentimientos, comenzamos…**

La Isla de los Sentimientos-2-

Gaara y los demás encontraron una cueva muy cerca de la playa, todos decidieron quedarse ahí hasta que la tormenta pasará, Gaara se quedo cerca de la salida de esta para hacer guardia en caso de que hubiera animales salvajes.

-Oye Kari-El rubio le hizo señas a la castaña que se acercó confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre Tk?-

-Verás, deberíamos intentar hablar con ellos, al final estamos atrapados aquí juntos, que te parece si yo hablo con Gaara y tú con Matsuri.

-Muy bien- Kari se acercó a Matsuri que intentaba dormir-Hola.

-Hola-

-Mi nombre es Hikari, pero me puedes decir Kari- Matsuri la miró y vió que le andaba sonriendo, esta asintió y la pequeña Kamiya prosiguió- Oye, tú te llamas Matsuri verdad-

-Sí-

-¿Y de dónde vienes?-Esta la miró un segundo y después decidió responderle.

-Venga de la aldea de la arena, soy una ninja de la arena- Kari simplemente no cavia en su impresión, esa chica era una ninja.

-Guau, creo que no venimos del mismo mundo-Matsuri la miró intrigada- De donde yo vengo no hay ninja

-No, que extraño- Matsuri simplemente no podía creer lo que oía, entonces de donde venía.

-Si me pudieras decir como es tu mundo me gustaría, por favor- Kari bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Claro- Matsuri tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó su explicación- Mira el mundo ninja se divide en varias naciones, está naciones poseen aldeas ninja que se dedican a luchar por proteger a estas, los elementos básicas que controlan los ninjas son: fuego, agua, tierra y aire, pero se pueden aprender más de uno y crear variaciones a través de estos, como la madera- Matsuri la volteó a ver y Kari simplemente asentía para dar a entender que prosiguiera- Nosotros nos dividimos en niveles dependiendo de nuestras experiencias y poder, estos niveles son: genin, chunin, jounin y Kage, el último es el líder de la aldea y por obvias razones el ninja más poderoso de estas, nuestro poder reside en el chakra que es la energía que tenemos, pero no todos poseemos la misma cantidad de chakra por una o varias razones, una de ellas son los demonios de colas, criaturas con un enorme poder, pero muy difíciles de controlar, así que algunas aldeas los toman y los encierran dentro de un ninja por medio de un sello del cuál no pueden escapar, en total son nueve, pero al ser tan temidos muchos de los ninjas que los contienen son apartados de los demás y tomados como fenómenos, e igualmente son considerados un arma.

-Comprendo, y ¿le dicen de alguna forma a esas personas?-

-Jinchuriki- Matsuri le respondió algo cortante lo que preocupo a Hikari

-Vale, y dime tú ¿qué nivel o rango de ninja eres?-

-Soy una genin- Matsuri supuso la siguiente pregunta de la castaña – Gaara-sama, es el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, y mi maestro o bueno ahora viejo maestro ya que sus ocupaciones de Kage le prohíben que me siga entrenando – esto último lo dijo con tristeza, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Kari.

-Entonces él es muy fuerte…-

-El más fuerte…-

CON TAKERU Y GAARA

-Entonces tú eres el Kage, guau eso a de ser agotador- Takeru que había preguntado lo mismo a Gaara, lo dejo igualmente sorprendido, pero lo que intimidaba era la fría actitud de este- Y ¿quién es ella, como se llama Matsuri?-

-Era mi estudiante- Gaara seguía pensando en como salir de ahí, pero al llegar Takeru no le dejaba pensar con tranquilidad- Ahora que has terminado de formular tus preguntas, van las mías y son exactamente las mismas.

-Ok- Takeru empezó- En nuestro mundo, somos simples muchachos que van a estudiar cosas como las matemáticas, ciencias, etc, pero un día en un campamento con mi hermano, Kari y sus amigos, una fuerza sobre natural nos trajo a otro mundo, este era conocido como el digimundo, este lugar estaba lleno de poderosos digimons, además de que había un digimon para cada uno de nosotros, el mío se llamaba patamon, un digimon color naranja, que con el poder de un aparato conocido como digivice, son capaces de volverse más fuerte, cuando estuvimos ahí, descubrimos que fuimos llamados para que nuestra ayuda venciéramos al mal que acechaba, cuando al fin lo logramos, unos años después volvió otro mal que finalmente con la ayuda de nuevos amigos logramos terminar-

-Interesante- El tono de Gaara demostraba curiosidad a lo que Tk miró extrañado, pero Gaara antes de cualquier empezó a hablar- Tu mirada me demuestra algo, un secreto, hay algo que te duele, un sueño algo que quieres sacar de ti, un dolor tan grande que ocultas detrás de sonrisas, dime, ¿Qué es?-

Tk no sabía que responder nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de esto.

-Mi familia- Gaara lo miró con algo de curiosidad- Mi padre y mi madre se separaron y lo hicieron cuando yo era muy chico, mi sueño siempre ha sido que vuelvan, pero me dado cuenta que es imposible, pero no me dare por vencido hasta lograrlo- Tk de repente notó a Gaara un poco extraño- Dime, ¿Tienes algo?- Gaara seguía sin responder- Gaa…

-Mi padre me intento matar, mi madre murió acausa de mi nacimiento, y durante muchos años fui poseedor de uno de los nueve demonios de colas- Takeru vió como Gaara volvia a ser serio y tranquilo- Pero ya no importa ya se la verdad sobre todo, además hace tiempo que me quitaron al demonio-

-¿Cómo?-

-Es algo que prefiero evitar hablar- Gaara volteo a ver hacia donde estaban Matsuri y Hikari, que parecían muy animadas platicando y después miro a Takeru- Deberían dormir un poco- Tk asintió y se fue a una parte de la cueva a descansar, Kari vió su acción y lo siguió pero prefiero dormir junto con Matsuri por ser chicas, Matsuri simplemente vió un momento a Gaara y se durmió.

-Que descansen- Fue lo último que pronunció Gaara durante el resto de la noche.

**Y hasta aquí lo dejo, hasta la próxima, adiós!**


End file.
